


泪流不止

by lei534



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 十二岁的镜井仁读书、练剑，在百合子与舅舅的照料下按部就班地成长着。直到他遇见龙三，一个与他完全不同的少年，那时候，他以为平静的日子会一直持续下去。
Relationships: Ryuzo & Jin Sakai, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 墓

同汗王战斗结束后的第二个月，镜井仁来到志村城。  


城内仍留有被铁骑蹂躏过的痕迹。厚重的城门底部，刀枪划痕纵横交错。木质城墙，马棚和屋宇的廊柱被不同程度地熏黑了，炸开的火药烧着了它们，却并不彻底，黑黢黢的令人他想起烧焦的尸体。  


空气中还弥漫着淡淡的腥气，雨水的味道，虫子和草的腥味，混合着渗透进泥土的血的味道，这是死亡存在过的证明，但随着一场又一场雨，泥土中的血腥味终有一天会彻底消失，死亡是可以被遗忘的，战争也是。  


他顺着一位小贩的指引来到离城楼有段距离的墓地，说是墓地，其实就是乱葬岗。有家姓的士兵遗体早就被地头派人领了回去，容貌尚且能够辨认的村民尸体也已被送回家乡。留下的只有残缺不全的躯干，以及从衣物上就可以一眼辨认出的蒙古人和浪人。  


所有尸体都集中在一处埋葬，没有木牌也没有名讳，只有一片起伏不平的土地。村民们对侵略者和背叛者的恨意，在他们死后彻底迸发出来，整个墓地透着一股消极怠工的意味。仁能看出来坑挖得很浅，近日雷雨多了些，暴雨冲开泥土，有断肢从泥泞中探出头，苍白腐败，被饥饿的野狼无所顾忌地叼走了。  


他不知道龙三是不是也被埋葬在这里，看起来这里是最有可能的地方，如果不是，也没有更体面的土地供他容身了。他知道龙三在少年时期一直都立志成为一名武士，然而立志成为武士的人最终却被埋在乱葬岗里，没有荣誉，没有尊严。近似怜悯的情绪涌现，他感到痛苦。  


他取出尺八，龙三以前很喜欢听他吹奏尺八，他想也许自己可以最后再吹给他听一次。他的手指按住孔洞，才冒出一个短促的音节就停下了。他手指僵硬，胸中有一股窒息感在翻涌，脑子里能想起的都是龙三过去的样子而不是曲调。他的气息乱了。  


有扛着锄头的农夫路过，狐疑地打量着他。仁今天没穿铠甲，只穿了很普通的浪人装束，农夫们并未认出他是谁。只是如今这世道，浪人的身影总伴随着动荡不安的意味，所以他们看向他的眼中潜藏着防备。仁转身去安抚他们，想表明自己并无恶意。也许是他表情太苍白，有人大着胆子上前问他是否还好。  


我很好，不必担心。他听见自己的声音如此说道。  


那个时候他想起的是百合子，想起她在厨房灶台边忙碌的样子。案板上放着被划了几道的秋刀鱼，听见哭声，她双手在衣摆上抹了几下，慌张地转身，从罐子里拿出一块麦芽糖，试图用甜味哄他开心。  


你还好吗，少主人？她捧着他的脸，那时她的头发还是黑色的，没有变白。不要哭了，吃块糖吧，她说，你有哪里疼吗？  


但有时候，痛是说不出来的。


	2. 春日庆典

今天早晨镜井仁醒来的时候，天才刚亮，东方有一点暗淡的鱼肚白，很像一条半死不活的鱼。他半睁着眼睛，脑子还未完全清醒，有一瞬间他以为自己还在家宅里，百合子就跪坐在门外，隔着一道门，用慈爱的语气唤他，少主人，时候不早了，该起来了。他迷迷糊糊地想去回应，风从没补好的屋顶里漏进来，清晨的风带着湿意落到脸颊，他清醒了。  


下山后，沿着海岸线慢慢向北骑行，很快就能到达志村城寨，途中还能远远瞥一眼镜井家的墓地。红色的树叶无视一切变故，仍同往日一样，不断飘舞着，不知疲倦地在风中翻滚，下落。仁只是短暂地停留了一瞬，便继续前进。  


城寨内到处弥漫着凄惶的气息，道旁的建筑，曾经是酒楼和商铺的屋子，此时空荡荡的，大门倒塌一半，或是屋顶被攻城的炮火烧穿一个大洞。有些屋子已经塌得只剩一团废墟。男人们在修缮房屋，女人和小孩聚在还算完好的屋宇内，目光呆滞，互相间并不说话，只间或有几声叹气。四海为家的小贩背着一个巨大的包袱，在幸存者间探头探脑，打听有谁要跟他做买卖。  


这样的景象放在以前是不可想象的，在蒙古人入侵以前，城寨里每天都很热闹。巡逻的武士、各色商人、从邻村来的赶集的村民，还有去剑法道场练习的武家后人，形形色色的人纠缠在一起令宽阔的道路变得拥挤。每年春天，神社还会举行大型庆典，两辆插上长矛、布满织锦与鲜花的鉾车在乐师和舞者的环绕中徐徐前进，咏唱着祈求丰收的歌谣。庆典会持续三天，邻村的村民都会赶来看，商贩也比平日多了一倍，这三天差不多就是每年最热闹的时候。  


仁直到十二岁那年才第一次去春日庆典，倒不是说以前他不想去，只是家中长辈有顾虑。庆典人多，难免混进些三教九流，喝酒的人多了，惹事的人也会多。若是几个少年结伴而行就叫人放心得多，偏偏仁从小就是个话不多的孩子，在村里没有同龄朋友。父亲镜井一正死后，他性子更加孤僻了，总是一个人闷不作声地看书、练剑，惹得百合子忧心不已。  


庆典第二天天气很好，开春的风还有些寒冷，但村子里到处弥漫的兴奋令空气里多了几分暖意。用过晚饭后，百合子主动提出带仁去城里，他听罢，默默点头。如果是往年他一定会高兴得跳起来，今年却不同了。  


他走在街上，鉾车还没来，路边零零散散站着几个等待的人。人群还未聚拢，大多数人还在逛摊贩、喝酒。甜酒的气味混合在灯笼散发出的昏黄光芒里，路边有人在兜售年糕汤，百合子问仁要不要买一份，他摇摇头。  


“你要跟紧我，少主人。”百合子认真叮嘱道。仁转头看向她，笑了笑：“百合子，舅舅会来吗？”  


百合子露出一个为难的微笑，语气暧昧：“志村大人不会来这种地方的。”仁不明白她口中的“这种”是何意味。  


“我们去那边看看吧。”百合子似是要扯开这个话题，领着他向街道另一端走去，两边的人越来越多，走路时要避让着不碰到别人。仁跟在百合子身后，耳边有孩童的笑声，他漫不经心地朝着那三两个闹作一团的孩子看去。只是一晃神的功夫，突然他听见前头的百合子一声惊呼：“哎呀！”  


他一吓，连忙看向百合子，有个醉汉撞到了她，那人甚至都没意识到自己撞到了人，迈着歪斜的步子走开了。百合子倒被他推了几步远，仁刚想追上去，远远地有人大喊一声：“鉾车来啦！”人群一哄而上，他跟百合子就如同江水中的落叶，被流水般的人群冲散开来。  


仁仓皇地后退，他想自己最好还是呆在原地不动，等百合子来找他。视野被层层叠叠的后背所遮盖，他艰难地逆着人流走，直到走到两座木屋间的小巷才逃离拥挤的人群。  


他站在原地等了一会儿，行人只增不减。百合子的身影还未出现，他茫然地环顾四周，看见有三个和他差不多大的少年站在他身后，他们凑在一起窃窃私语，夹杂着几声轻笑。察觉到仁投来的视线，三人停止说笑，一齐看向仁。视线交汇的一瞬间，三人立刻收敛了脸上的笑意，左右两边的人更是站得笔直，微微欠身说了声“大人”。  


他们并未叫他“镜井大人”，可见他们并没有认出他的脸，而是认出了他身穿的昂贵丝绸。仁本来有心想和他们聊几句打发时间，却遇上这般诚惶诚恐的态度，心下不免感到没趣。他不着痕迹地叹了口气，打算走到一边去，忽然听见中间那个少年用有些懒散的声调喊他：“镜井大人。”  


眼前的少年微微欠身，身姿却不如另两人那么端正。仁打量着他，他头戴一顶破破烂烂的斗笠，斗笠前端开了个大口子，毫无一点遮蔽的作用。他嘴里衔着一根穗草，说话的时候，穗草随着嘴唇开合而上下飘动。对上仁打量的目光，他微微一笑。  


“你认得我？”  


“我家就在青海湖边上，我每天都能看见你在湖边练剑，在那颗枫树下。”  


“我好像没见过你。”  


“你当然没见过我了。”他咧嘴一笑：“大家都知道那片地方是镜井家的，谁会过去啊。”  


仁一时气闷：“你就算过来了，我也不会吃了你。”  


“当然不会。”他笑得更开心了：“你又不是鬼。”  


仁对少年的笑感到一丝恼怒，但又不知自己生气的缘由。就像左右两边的孩子在见到他那一瞬流露出的疏离一样，少年看似调侃的话语明晃晃挑破了某种真相，仁对那道无形的壁垒不满，却又无可奈何。  


“像你这样的人怎么会一个人出来呢？”少年似是看不出他的郁闷，大咧咧地发问。  


“我和百合子走散了。”  


“谁？”  


“百合子，我家的仆人。”  


“哦。”他又恢复了背靠墙壁的姿势，百无聊赖地望着吵闹着的人群。  


仁看着他们三个，有点好奇：“你们怎么不去看鉾车？”  


“人太多了，看不见啊。”少年半眯着眼睛，看起来懒洋洋的：“你过来之前，我正在和弘他们商量着偷点酒喝呢。”  


左边的少年猛地瞪大眼睛，用手肘重重地捅了他一下：“龙三！”  


“有什么关系嘛。”被称作龙三的少年狡黠地冲仁眨了眨眼：“我们又没真的这么做，再说，镜井大人不会因为这种事就责罚我们的。”  


“你好像很肯定。”  


“你会吗？”  


仁轻轻咬了咬下唇，缓慢地说：“不会。”  


龙三露出一个“我就知道”的眼神，他嘴唇动了动，刚要说点什么，仁后背传来一声惊呼打断了他们的对话：“少主人！”  


仁转过头去，看见百合子快步向她走来。她张大眼睛，红彤彤的灯光照在脸上放大了表情中的紧张感。仁猜想她一定是奋力挤过人群的，因为她平日一贯梳得整齐的辫子此刻散乱不少，两边落下来的鬓发随着她的步子晃晃悠悠地摆动。  


“少主人！请原谅我，我竟然让你一个人……”  


“没事的，百合子，这不是你的错。”仁连忙打断她诚惶诚恐的道歉，他不想让百合子过分自责，何况这也确实算不上是她的错。  


龙三突然站起身，拉着两个伙伴向小巷深处走去。仁本想喊住他，但龙三侧身对他挥了挥手就消失在阴暗的窄路尽头。黑暗令他看不清龙三的表情，他挥手的动作里有一种轻浮的意味，至少仁这么觉得，轻浮却不惹人厌。  


“百合子。”他看向正在整理头发的百合子，不确定她是否也看见了那个道别：“你知道村里有个叫龙三的，和我差不多年纪的人吗？”  


“龙三？”她回忆着，眼角流露出长辈在谈论晚辈时特有的慈爱：“啊，我知道，是个很活泼的孩子。”  


百合子很少用“活泼”来形容别人，这令仁感到困惑。最终他也没看到鉾车，喝了碗年糕汤就跟着百合子回家去了。一路上他都没有说话，他在想龙三，想他说“你这样的人”时的语气，还有百合子说“这种地方”时脸上的为难，他确实感觉到，龙三与其他人的不同。仁还想再见到他，既然龙三说自己家就在青海湖边，那他总可以找到龙三的，又或者，仁想，既然他说了自己并不是吃人的鬼，那龙三也许会来找他，就在那棵枫树下。


	3. 清酒

入秋以后，天气明显冷了起来。白天日光充足，尚且能感受到夏季的余韵，入夜后，从四面墙缝里钻进来的冷风愈发有几分透骨的寒意。若是不幸遇上雨天，雨滴从屋顶的开口上漏进来，滴滴答答，混着风一起，那仁就只得在被褥上团成一团，凭自身一点暖气捱过整个夜晚。  


昨天夜里，他听着雨滴砸在木板上的声音，心里盘算着冬天该怎么过，首先要把房子修好，然后再去弄几床被子。他现在用的被褥都太薄了，光是应付秋寒都很勉强。  


天亮的时候雨差不多停了，他一夜没睡，起床时听见外头有马蹄声和轮子吱嘎滚动的声响。仿佛是他昨夜的盘算被神明听见了似的，坚二拉着一辆装载木头的小马车，笑嘻嘻地站在仁的家门口，像往常一样用轻松愉快的口气说：“大人，我来帮你修屋顶啦。”  


“我还不知道你会做木工的活。”仁走过去，帮他把梯子扛起来。尽管纠正过很多次自己已不是武士，坚二仍坚持称呼他“大人”，似乎他不是不记得要改，而是不想改，意识到这一点的仁也懒得再去说他了。  


“像我们这种走南闯北的人，什么活都要会一点的。”坚二拎着工具，笑眯眯地哼着小曲：“上次我来这儿就想说了，您这屋顶实在是该好好修理一下！要不然别说过冬，光这个秋天就够您难受的。”  


仁笑了笑，对他来说，修缮屋顶是比战斗陌生得多的事。在镜井家，这类被归为杂务的事情都是百合子差人去做的。坚二已经爬到屋顶上，锤子有节奏地敲敲打打，敲击声跟鸟鸣一唱一和。大约是发觉仁一动不动的注视，他突然一拍脑袋做出一副恍然大悟的样子：“哎呀，我怎么把这件事忘了！”  


仁对坚二的大呼小叫早就习以为常，他淡淡地问：“什么事？”  


“我还给您带了壶酒，就在车上。”  


仁顺着坚二指的方向，从车里拿出一个装得满满当当的酒葫芦。他喝了一口，入口的清凉落到胃里化作一团辛辣的暖意。  


“还不错吧？”  


“还不错，谢谢。”  


他对着屋顶上的坚二笑了笑，从这个角度向远处望，能看见青海寺那座巨大的佛像，大佛沉默伫立，背对着他，这里是青海寺的佛光无法照到的地方。

关于酒的记忆，总是与龙三密不可分。少年时代的往事是一尺绸布，各色人等留下细密的针脚，而龙三留给他的丝线很长，缠绕其中，他无法剥离，也不想剥离。  


在庆典那次短暂的会面后，仁去城里见了志村舅舅，又因为下雨等各种各样的原因耽搁了练剑，再回到湖边已经是十余天之后的事。他站在那片被枫叶铺满的地方，百合子用木条在地上圈出一个圆，红色被囚禁在圆圈里，看起来倒真有几分闲人勿进的意味。他练了一会儿，鼻尖沁出细小的汗珠。从湖面上吹来的风裹挟着凉爽的湿气，他摸了摸鼻子，将木刀放下了。他的心思不在刀剑，他自己知道。  


仁的目光在湖边逡巡，他在找那个一面之缘的身影，破掉的斗笠，轻浮的挥手，懒散的态度。他站在那儿，目光扫过来又扫过去，终于发现了龙三的身影。他今天穿着深灰色衣服，没戴帽子，头发很随意地扎成一束，碎发随着风胡乱飘动。在仁看见他的一瞬间，他也看见了仁。隔着一片湖水，他冲仁挥了挥手，挥手的动作倒映在水中，与云朵一起在湖面晃动着。  


龙三沿着蜿蜒的湖岸慢慢走过来，岸边泥土潮湿，等他到了仁身边，他的鞋袜已经湿透了，还沾满黑黢黢的泥，但他看上去毫不介意。他走到离木栏杆还有一步远的地方，看了眼抬脚就能跨过的围栏，冲仁笑起来。  


“怎么了？”  


“你还真把这块地方围起来了啊，镜井大人。”  


“不是我围的。”仁像是被戳破秘密似的，感到一阵奇怪的羞涩，他眼睛看向旁边：“还有别再叫我镜井大人了。”  


“为什么？”  


“我身边的人都不这么叫我。”  


“我不是……”龙三看起来像要反驳什么，但终究把话咽了下去：“那么，我就叫你仁了，你不介意吧。”  


“不介意。”  


龙三慢悠悠地踱着步子走到树下，也不管会不会弄脏衣物，径直坐到地上。仁学着他的样子坐到他旁边，背靠粗壮的树干，地上的叶子被压得发出脆响。  


“你有段时间没来了。”  


“前几天一直下雨。”  


“我猜也是。”龙三解下腰间系着的什么东西，是一个葫芦。他扭开盖子，酒的气味飘了出来。  


仁想起庆典上的经历，笑了起来：“这酒是你偷来的？”  


龙三暧昧地微笑，不说是也不说不是，只把葫芦递给仁：“喝吗？”  


仁接过葫芦，盯着那个小小的开口。龙三的邀请有一股恶作剧的意味，仿佛要把仁变成他偷酒的同谋，但仁并不在意。管他呢，他这么想着，喝了一大口，酒很烈，他没忍住咳嗽一声。  


“你慢点吧。”龙三倚着树干，看起来一副要睡着的模样。有片叶子插进他头发里了，他没发觉。他的眼睛盯着放在一旁的木刀：“你一个人在这里练，能有长进吗？”  


“我舅舅有时会来教我。”  


“哦，我好像见过他，他就是地头志村大人吧？看起来凶得很。”  


“他对我挺好的。”  


“是吗。”龙三轻轻叹了口气，又盯着木刀看了一会儿才说：“我也想当武士。”  


又一阵风吹过来，很清爽。太阳升起来了，阳光透过枝桠间隙在地上留下不规则的斑点。天气暖洋洋的，也许是因为喝了酒的缘故，仁有些犯懒，他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛说：“你可以和我一起练习。”  


“那我一定会被你打得很惨，我可没有人教。”龙三的语气听不出是玩笑还是认真。闪着金光的粉在他头顶飞舞，那是灰尘。  


“别这么说。”仁看着他慵懒的样子，没忍住打了个呵欠。远处有水声和笑声，是农妇在湖边浣洗衣物。一缕光线打到他脸上，他闭上眼睛。  


仁没有睡着，他只是有些犯困。耳边听着虫鸣鸟叫，他正在想自己回去时必定会因为把衣服弄脏而被百合子唠叨，然后就感觉到有什么落在嘴唇上。  


像一片落地即融的雪，或是一只蝴蝶。有什么轻轻触碰了他的嘴唇，但又立刻离开，令人疑心一切是否只是幻觉，但仁确实感觉到了，不是雪也不是蝴蝶，是龙三。  


他睁开眼睛，龙三还同刚才一样，斜靠在树干上。对上仁的目光，他看上去十分平静：“怎么了？”  


“你……”你刚才是不是亲了我？这种问题怎么说也太不像话了。仁盯着龙三看了好一会儿，仿佛要用眼神在他脸上烧穿个洞似的，纠结好一会儿才闷闷地说：“你头上有树叶。”  


“哦。”龙三一把拍掉叶子，他的头发更乱了。  


再纠结下去也是徒劳，仁站起身，掸掉后背的灰尘：“我该回去了。”  


“再待一会吧。”  


“不了，百合子会担心的。”  


“好吧。”龙三跟着他一同站起来：“我送你回去。”  


仁没有拒绝，他们默默走在路上，两边的田野是嫩黄色的，看不出是什么植物。回去的路上，不知为什么，仁心跳得很快，他想一定是喝了酒的缘故。还有那个奇怪的亲吻，他开始怀疑自己是不是真的感觉错了，也许那真的只是一片叶子，一阵风，或者是只小飞虫。  


镜井家宅的大门就在眼前，在距离青白色的石阶还有几步远的地方，龙三停下来，作出要道别的姿态。仁觉得就这么丢下他有些失礼，便开口邀请他：“进来坐坐吧。”  


龙三摇了摇头：“不了，我会把你家踩脏的。”  


他的鞋袜上和小腿上都是泥，是方才在田野里走动时沾上的，有些已经干成了块。他看向镜井家石块铺成的地基，眼神像在看一个非常遥远的地方。龙三的情绪不似方才那么放松了，仁察觉到这一点，试图安慰他：“没关系，弄脏了让仆人擦一下就行了。”  


龙三发出一声轻笑，看上去很无可奈何，像一个对榆木脑袋束手无策的老师。他挥了挥手，在原地同仁告别：“回去吧，我也该回家了，今天还没去田里浇水。”  


仁一头雾水地同他道别，慢慢向家走去。因为龙三的话，他还留心了下自己的足迹。他的鞋底不是很脏，地面上只有零星的泥点。他能察觉到，龙三一直在背后注视着他，在他拉开房门之前，风将龙三叹息般的话语送到他耳边。  


“泥巴光擦是擦不干净的。”  


他回头想问问这句话是什么意思，但龙三已经走远了。


	4. 月光之下

随着和龙三见面次数越来越多，仁同他的关系也越发熟络起来。龙三喊他“仁”时也不会再露出那种犹豫的神情，但是，仁还是没有机会问他关于那个含糊的亲吻，究竟是真实的还是错觉。似乎总找不到合适的时机去问，泡温泉的时候，在田里抓虫子的时候，爬到树上找金色飞鸟的时候，哪个时候都不合适。一起练剑时就更不好提了。  


在家呆了一段时间后，志村大人提出要带他去城内，让他接受成为武士的训练。仁对此当然是高兴的，只是那就意味着和龙三见面的时间大大减少了。白天他早早出门，直到太阳下山了才能回家。志村大人当然提过，要他干脆晚上也住在城里，但他拒绝了。  


有一天，仁回去晚了些，到达青海村时，月光已经在路上铺了一层银色，石砾如明星般闪着光泽。他想起近段时间因为回来得晚都没有和龙三见面，于是在回家之前，双脚先一步拐到小径上，向龙三的家走去。  


他一直都知道龙三住在哪，但没怎么去过。对于他们两人之间的交往，龙三的父母似乎并不赞成。每次仁出现在他家门口，他们都诚惶诚恐的站在那儿，宛如两尊石像。当龙三当着他们的面喊出“仁”的时候，仁能很明显地察觉到他们眼中的忧虑一闪而过。  


他踩着高高低低的野草走到龙三家门口，透过窗口可以看见幽暗的烛火在跳动。在他开口说话之前，一个粗野的嗓音把他的话堵了回去。  


“少做梦了！你还是老老实实种地吧！”  


“我才不会跟你一样当一辈子农夫！”  


他认出那是龙三和他父亲的声音，屋内似乎在发生激烈的争吵。仁呆呆地站在外面，不知道该走还是继续等。他们的语气都很歇斯底里，一个接一个词语被丢出窗外，武士、妄想、穷、养家，直到龙三大喊了一句没用的酒鬼，接着是一记脆响，争吵就此停止。  


仁隐约觉得自己不该再待在这里，他转身打算悄无声息地离开，但门突然打开，龙三往前跑了几步，突然看见他，于是两个人都愣住了。仁只觉得脑子里有什么炸开了，他不知道该怎么办，这样的情景说什么都不合适。  


“混账东西，你要去哪……”他的父亲也出来了，在看见仁的一瞬间，他仿佛整个矮了一截，怒气消失殆尽。他站直了，低头说了句：“镜井大人。”  


龙三回头看了一眼态度恭敬的父亲，轻轻啧了一声，突然拉住仁的手飞快地向远方跑去。  


“龙三，等等……”仁跟着他一起跑，龙三父亲的呼喊被丢在风里。仁茫然无措，奔跑只是本能。龙三拉着他，踏过嫩黄色的田野，一头钻进和人一样高的芦苇丛，比起有目的的奔跑，他更像是在漫无目的地逃离。  


仁跟在他身后，他的手还被龙三牢牢握着。白色的绒絮飞舞着刮擦过他的眼角，他揉了揉眼睛：“龙三，我累了。”  


“快到了。”他拨开芦苇，视野突然开阔，一座屋子出现在眼前。正门破了一个大洞，屋顶一角塌下来，砸坏了祭坛。月光从破损的地方漏进来，照亮半间屋子。这里看起来像个废弃的神社。  


“这是？”  


“以前是神社，不过早就荒废了。”龙三终于放开他。他走进去，用力踩了踩地板，一阵灰尘扬上来：“我每次跟他们吵架就躲到这里来。”  


不用问也知道“他们”是谁，仁注视着他，今晚月亮很好，他能看清龙三脸上的指印。  


“发生什么事了？”  


龙三冷笑一声：“没什么，只不过是凭他们的人生经验教训我不要痴心妄想而已。”  


“他们认为你不应该当武士？”  


“是没能力当武士。”龙三看起来冷静了些，他冲仁无奈地笑了一下，很苍白：“他们认为我练剑是浪费时间，不如多花点心思干农活。”  


仁不知道该说什么，此时连沉默都是伤人的。他犹豫着，用尽量平缓的语气说：“我想，等你向他们证明了自己的实力，他们就不会反对了。”  


龙三看着仁，眼中有一种讥讽的情绪：“你总是把人想得太好了，仁，这个习惯你最好改一改。”  


“也许是你总把人想得太坏了。”  


龙三笑了，他的肩膀不再紧绷，心情似乎放松了些。他找了块地方坐下，拍拍身侧示意仁坐到他旁边：“看来我们俩应该折中一下，那个词怎么说的，中庸？”  


“我想中庸不是这么用的。”仁挨着他坐下，侧头去看龙三。龙三坐在月光里，光线给他镀上一层柔和的光晕，这样的距离，他脸上的瘀痕暴露无遗。仁轻轻地说：“疼吗？”  


“你说这个？”龙三指了指自己的脸：“没什么的。”  


一阵沉默，屋外有夏蝉在叫，淡绿的萤火虫从破掉的门口飞进来，光点在空中飘浮。  


“他们还让我离你远一点。”  


龙三的声音放得很低，跟虫鸣溶在一起，仁一开始没有听清。他过了会儿才反应过来龙三说了什么。  


“为什么？”  


“他们怕万一你出了什么差错，所有人都会怪罪到我头上。”  


“能有什么差错？我不明白。”  


龙三笑了笑，他的微笑隐含着一种对无知者的包容：“你当然不会明白。”  


仁被他的态度激怒了，龙三的口吻像在说无知者无罪，这令他有些生气。他想起那个似是而非的吻，如果不想和自己有牵扯，何必做这些事？他这么想着，连日积压的疑问脱口而出：“既然怕惹祸上身，你那天又为什么要……”  


他说到一半，终于还是害羞不肯说完。龙三看着他抿起的嘴唇，表情渐渐从疑惑变得了然，他甚至起了一点戏弄人的心思，坏笑着说：“我做什么了？”  


看到他这样的态度，仁心里已然明白，枫树下的事并不是自己的幻觉了。  


“你知道这么做意味着什么吗？”他又气又急：“这不是玩笑！你知不知道……”  


“我一直都知道。”龙三突然打断他：“不知道的人是你。”  


“我从很久以前就在看着你了，你在那个红色的圆圈里，一个人，就像是……”  


龙三的脸上早就收敛了戏谑，此刻他表情严肃，看向仁的眼神柔和得不真实。仿佛是害怕太尖锐的声音会把这份温柔吹散，仁压低声音，小声地说：“像什么？”  


“白日梦。”他说：“你是我的一个白日梦。”  


仁感觉到心脏在不正常地跳动，心跳的声音，咚咚撞击的声音盖过了蝉鸣。手被龙三握住，他缓慢地收拢手指，掌心里有一团潮湿的火焰。龙三靠近他，亲吻他的嘴唇。起初没什么动作，两个人僵持着似乎被神下了定身咒，但过了一会儿，龙三伸出舌尖试探地触碰着，于是仁顺从地微张双唇，小心、笨拙地同他纠缠在一起。  


仁没有闭上眼睛，他想看清龙三眼中的光亮，确定一切都是真实发生的。他的呼吸——此刻他唯一能感受到的东西，在颤抖。


End file.
